The photo
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When a new boy arrives at Hollyoaks High Holly, Cleo, Peri, Nico, Jade, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella are stuck with love but who is Kyrell and can he be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

A new boy appeared aged eighteen, he had brown hair and big blue eyes. His name is Kyrell Jenkins and he was dressed in a green top with black skinny jeans, blue converse and a black leather jacket. Kyrell entered Hollyoaks high with his head held high. He passed Holly and Cleo who smiled at him. The girls then giggled as they watched him walk by to get to his first class.

"His fit", Cleo said.

"I saw him first", Holly replied.

Cleo was beginning to dislike Holly, since she had cheated on Jason with Robbie it was like she was a completely new person. They watched as Kyrell passed the year eleven girls as he smiled at them. Holly rolled her eyes.

"They are like twelve", Holly said.

"They are sixteen", Cleo replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella are fifteen actually", Holly replied.

"I do know how old my cousins are", Cleo replied.

Cleo walked away and went to her first class which Kyrell was in. She sat in her seat. After watching everyone take their seat Kyrell took a seat in the spare seat next to Cleo which was the only spare seat left. Cleo looked over at Holly who was jealous that Cleo was talking to the new boy. Holly passed a note to Cleo while Nancy wasn't looking at it. As soon as Nancy left to room Cleo read what Holly had written.

 **Back off Cleo, Kyrell is mine.**

Cleo looked up at Holly, the girl's were supposed to be friends but Holly was acting like a spoilt brat since Robbie and Jason had left the village. The bell rang and Holly went to talk to Kyrell but he was talking to Zack and Harry. Holly waited but Cleo dragged her outside. They sat on a bench not talking as they watched Kyrell go towards Peri, Nico, Jade, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella. The younger girls were smiling at him as Holly looked over.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is the biggest slapper I know", Holly said.

"Excuse me", Cleo said shocked.

"She's dating Heathcliff and talking to Kyrell, wait until I tell Heathcliff his perfect baby girl is cheating on him", Holly said.

"She's only smiling", Cleo said.

"And", Holly asked.

"You dated Jason and Robbie at the same time", Cleo replied.

"That's different", Holly said.

Cleo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Holly looked down to her phone to see if Jason or Robbie had messaged her. Cleo watched as Kyrell looked as if he was giving the year eleven girls his number as they all had their phone's out. When Holly looked up the girls had their phone's out smiling but Kyrell had gone. Tom and Alfie were now there. Kyrell came and sat with Holly and Cleo.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind me sitting here, I don't know anyone else", Kyrell said.

"It's fine", Holly replied.

"Want to swap numbers", Kyrell asked.

"Yes", Holly relplied.

"Ok", Cleo replied.

They swapped numbers and Holly smiled. Cleo smiled at Kyrell in a friendly way. The teenagers sat and watched the year sevens run about as Kyrell laughed. Holly laughed with him while Cleo just looked at them.

"Well I'm going to go play football", Kyrell said.

"Ok", Holly replied.

Kyrell got up walked away as Holly sat smiling. Cleo was looking annoyed at her friend. Holly looked at Cleo smiling as she just awkwardly looked back at her. Holly kept smiling at her.

"He loves me", Holly said.

"You don't know that", Cleo replied.

"I can read the signs", Holly replied.

Cleo sighed. She was worried this would turn out a little like her and Pete how he pretended to love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyrell text Holly, Cleo, Peri, Nico, Jade, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella asking them to meet up with him. He smiled as he text his message to the girls and then looked up.

 **From: Kyrell**

 **To: Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, Christabella, Cleo, Holly, Jade, Nico, Peri**

 **Want to meet up I have a red Mini I can pick you up in**

 **Kyrell  
xxx**

They all replied yes and Kyrell gave them set times to meet him at. He smiled at his phone and put it to charge his uncle came up stairs to see how he was settling in.

"How you doing buddy", Ben asked.

"Good", Kyrell replied.

"Good lad", Ben replied.

Ben smiled at his nephew.


	3. Kyrell & Carla

Carla walked to Hollyoaks high and got into Kyrell's car. She smiled at him. She was wearing a white and pink top with navy demin shorts, knee high black socks and green trainers. Kyrell drove off as Halo by Beyoncé stared to play. Carla started singing along.

"Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound", Carla sung.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realise", Carla said.

"You're an amazing singer", Kyrell said.

"Could be like karaoke carpool with James Corden", Kyrell added.

"Thank you", Carla replied.

Kyrell drove her to a park where they sat and chilled for a while. Carla smiled at Kyrell as he smiled back. They went over to the ice cream van and Kyrell brought them both ice cream. They kissed in the queue and then smiled. They sat down and ate their ice creams as Kyrell smiled at Carla. They then went and looked at the ducks. Carla smiled at an old memory.

"Hey", Kyrell said.

"Its nothing", Carla said.

"Tell me", Kyrell said.

"When my sister Crystal was younger they were asked what they wanted to be when they grew up, Crystal said a duck. When the teacher said what if you can't be a duck she said she'd be a star in the sky, now thinking about it was she saying she'd kill herself", Carla said.

"Probably not", Kyrell said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha once, oh my day's I don't know how that bloke kept a straight face. We were at a therapist and he asked what she wanted to be when she grows up. This is a classic. So he says so Chardonnay-Alesha, when you grow up what do you want to be and she replied a tooth fairy, when asked what she wanted to be if she couldn't be a tooth fairy she replied a Victorian, I can officially say I died of laughter in that room", Carla said.

"Your family sound bonkers", Kyrell said.

"Oh they are", Carla replied.

Kyrell hugged Carla. They both walked back to his car and got in. He dropped her off round the corner from her house. Carla waved as he drove off.


	4. Kyrell & Chardonnay-Alesha

That afternoon Kyrell parked his car round the corner from the McQueen's. Chardonnay-Alesha left the house with Tallulah in a car seat. She went round the corner to Kyrell's car and opened the back door. Kyrell was confused at this.

"You can sit in the back if you like, I just thought you'd want to sit next to me", Kyrell said.

"I'm strapping my daughter in like a responsible parent", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You're a mother", Kyrell said.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"She has darker skin than you", Kyrell said.

"Yes Kyrell, A+ for your sight", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

After strapping Tallulah in Chardonnay-Alesha got into the front of the car and sat next to Kyrell. Kyrell smiled as he drove off. All of a sudden Chardonnay-Alesha remembered something.

"STOP THE CAR", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Kyrell braked and then pulled over into the side of the road and looked at Chardonnay-Alesha worried. She looked at him as he panicked. All of a sudden she took her seatbelt off and got out and went into the back of the car and put a sign up.

"What the hell does that say", Kyrell asked.

"Baby on bored", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Why the bloody hell do I want that on the back of my car", Kyrell asked.

"Tallulah is a baby therefore there is a baby in your car", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She got back in and put her seat belt back on and Kyrell drove off again. They around as Kyrell did want to take Chardonnay-Alesha to a club but she had brought her daughter a long. After driving around Kyrell brought a McDonalds for Chardonnay-Alesha because she was hungry. He pulled up into the queue.

"What do you want", Kyrell asked.

"Double cheese burger, a cheese burger, large fries, a large coke, mozzarella dips and 20 chicken nuggets", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Kyrell ordered what Chardonnay-Alesha wanted and she ate it in the car park. While he was texting Carla and Holly. Once Chardonnay-Alesha had finished eating Kyrell drove off again. As he drove that crashed into a wall as he served not to hit a cat in the road. Chardonnay-Alesha screamed as Tallulah started crying after hearing her mum scream. They crashed and Chardonnay-Alesha fluttered open her eyes as she looked around. Tallulah had stopped crying which alerted the teenager. She started to cry. Tallulah started to giggle.

"Thank you so much lord", Chardonnay-Alesha said with tears streaming down her face.

"Is Cruella ok", Kyrell asked.

"Her name is Tallulah, Crystal said I couldn't use Cruella and she's fine", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And you", Kyrell asked.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Kyrell sighed with relieve as Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah were ok, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they weren't and his uncle would probably arrest him. He looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You could had killed me", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Sorry", Kyrell replied.

"If you killed me I'd come back and haunt you. Well actually I'd haunt Nico first as I think she's up to something but you'd be next", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Kyrell drove her home.


	5. Kyrell & Christabella

Christabella left the house and went round the corner and got into Kyrell's car. She put her seatbelt on and looked at him. Her dark blonde hair was in two buns and she was wearing a blue top, skinny jeans and black converse.

"We only have forty five minutes I'm a young mother and I've left my baby with my thirteen year old sister Chanel", Christabella said.

"What's your baby's name", Kyrell asked.

"Talia. Well Talia Eliza Chardonnay Alesha McQueen", Christabella replied.

"That's long", Kyrell said.

"I thought my sister was going to name Tallulah, Tallulah Christabella but instead she's called Tallulah Louise McQueen", Christabella replied.

"Oh", Kyrell said.

"I had stuck with Talia Eliza Chardonnay Alesha so I still named my daughter it", Christabella said.

Kyrell drove off and they went to a field and spoke for half an hour. Kyrell drove her back so she had five minutes to spare so Chanel wouldn't be home alone for too long. He smiled at her.

"So this is bye for now", Kyrell said.

"Yeah I guess", Christabella said.

Kyrell and Christabella hugged before she went inside.


	6. Kyrell & Cleo

**From: Cleo**

 **To: Kyrell**

 **Hey Kyrell its CleoI was wondering if we  
can meet at Esther's Magic Bean?**

 **From: Kyrell**

 **To: Cleo**

 **Sure x**

Kyrell went to Esther's Magic Bean to meet Cleo. Once he arrived he found Cleo and sat with her. They smiled at each other and then Cleo got her laptop out of her bag to do some Maths homework.

"Do you want anything", Kyrell asked.

"A coffee would be nice", Cleo replied.

She ruffled round in her bag looking for her purse so she could give Kyrell the money to buy the coffee. He smiled at her as he watched her go though her bag and then got her attention.

"I'll pay for both", Kyrell said.

"Thank you", Cleo replied.

Kyrell got up and kissed Cleo's head on his way over to the counter where Esther was. She looked upset and this didn't go unnoticed by Kyrell. He walked over and tried to use his charms to cheer her up.

"What's wrong princess", Kyrell asked.

"My girlfriend Kim has been arrested", Esther replied.

"I'm so sorry", Kyrell replied.

"What can I get you", Esther asked.

"Two coffee's and a slice of chocolate cake", Kyrell replied.

Kyrell walked back to Cleo with the two coffee's and chocolate cake that he had brought her. Cleo smiled. After a while she brought him home and they went upstairs when nobody was their. They kissed and then Cleo and Kyrell slept together. What Cleo didn't know was Kyrell had kissed her cousin Carla and that he had arranged a second date with the younger girl. The door went and Kyrell heard Carla talking to Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella. He needed to think fast. He looked at his watch and then at Cleo.

"I'm late for dinner", Kyrell said.

"Can't you text your mum and tell her your having dinner with a friend", Cleo asked smiling.

"No", Kyrell replied.

Kyrell started to panic trying to make it realistic and it wasn't because he heard Carla's voice from down stairs. He opened the window and put his top and jeans back on started to climb out of the window. Cleo looked at him in shock.

"We do have a front door", Cleo replied.

"Window is quicker", Kyrell replied.

Kyrell jumped and landed on his ankle. Cleo could see he was in pain as she leant out of the window looking at him. He got up and limped away. Cleo shut her window and got her phone out to text him.

 **From: Cleo**

 **To: Kyrell**

 **You ok x**

 **From: Kyrell**

 **To: Cleo**

 **Yeah, sorry babe x**

Cleo smiled at her phone and then went down stairs.


	7. Kyrell & Holly

Kyrell went to Cindy's flat. He knocked on the door and Cindy answered looking confused at the boy she'd never met before. He smiled at her and then started talking to her.

"Does Holly Cunningham live here", Kyrell asked.

"Are you the police", Cindy asked.

"No, I'm a friend of Holly's we are in the same class", Kyrell replied.

"Holly", Cindy called.

Holly walked over and smiled at Kyrell. Cindy walked away from the door leaving the two teens to it. Holly invited him in and they went and sat on the sofa. Cindy looked at the teenagers.

"I need to quickly go out, you'll be ok with Hilton won't you", Cindy asked.

"Yeah", Holly replied.

Cindy left and Holly turned to Kyrell. They kissed and then Holly guided him to her room where they had sex. Hilton started to cry but Holly ignored it as she was with Kyrell. After a while Chardonnay-Alesha broke into the flat to attended to Hilton who had fallen off the table. She was about to take the toddler to hospital when Cindy returned with Mercedes.

"The lock is broken...Holly", Cindy said.

She walked in to find Chardonnay-Alesha standing in her flat. Holly and Kyrell had hidden in Holly's wardrobe. Mercedes looked at her daughter as Cindy went round looking for Holly. She looked in Holly's bedroom. Holly had her hand over Kyrell's mouth in the wardrobe so her mum wouldn't suspect anything. Cindy came out panicking as she couldn't find her daughter.

"I didn't mean no harm, I could hear Hilton crying at first I thought nothing of it but when he continued after I'd been to the shop I needed to do something. I'll pay for a new lock and everything. I think he fell off the table", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Keep your money, Holly will be paying for a new lock", Cindy replied.

Mercedes, Cindy, Chardonnay-Alesha and Hilton all left to go to hospital to check Hilton was ok. Kyrell and Holly came out of the wardrobe and Holly sat on her bed crying. Kyrell comforted her and kissed her. She wiped away her tears and looked at Kyrell.

"How could I had ignored Hilton's cries", Holly asked.

"It's easily done. I had a sister, her name was Megan, she would have been four now. I was meant to looking after her but I was talking to my friend. The next thing I knew Megan had gone quiet and I heard the loudest thump ever. I got up and found her on the kitchen floor. The paramedic's couldn't save her. My sister died because I ignored her", Kyrell said.

Holly looked at Kyrell and hugged him. She knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Hilton died. Part of her was thankful that Chardonnay-Alesha had broken into the flat but the other part of her was guilty for not being able to hear it. She looked at Kyrell and kissed him.

"You want to be my boyfriend", Holly asked.

"Yes", Kyrell replied.

Kyrell left before Cindy came home. Holly looked at her phone and smiled at the picture of her and Kyrell.


	8. Kyrell & Jade

Jade went to her mirror and picked out her best wig she didn't want her new friend Kyrell knowing about her cancer. She put one on and smiled as she left the house to go and meet him. Kyrell looked at her and smiled.

"Have you changed your hair", Kyrell asked.

Jade started to panic a little, not too much so Kyrell could see, but she really didn't want him knowing about her cancer. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Yeah I have", Jade replied.

"It suites you", Kyrell replied.

They went into Esther's magic bean to do some school work. Kyrell smiled at her as she smiled back. Chardonnay-Alesha came into the shop and looked at Jade who smiled at her and then looked at Kyrell.

"This is my friend Chardonnay-Alesha", Jade said not remembering that they've met.

"Yeah, I met her at school", Kyrell replied.

"Jade I think I'm pregnant, have you got a spare pregnancy test", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I haven't even got one", Jade replied.

"Oh I thought it were normal to carry them around, see you later", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She left as Jade awkwardly smiled. Kyrell was trying to think back to the afternoon he spent with Chardonnay-Alesha hoping he wasn't the father of her unborn baby. As he looked worried Jade looked up.

"Oh don't worry, she's probably not pregnant, she just over reacts a lot", Jade replied.

"Oh that's alright then", Kyrell replied.

He took a deep breath and suddenly remembered the afternoon he spent with Holly. Jade looked up. She started to feel unwell and smiled at Kyrell. Alfie walked in and found his girlfriend looking unwell and rushed to her side.

"Jade, you ok", Alfie asked.

"I feel...", Jade said.

Jade collapsed in Alfie's arms as Kyrell got up and left running away from Esther's Magic bean. Alfie tried to wake her and then called an ambulance and then used Jade's phone to contact Jack. Jack rushed to Esther's Magic Bean and sat beside Jade. The ambulance arrived and Jade woke up. She was checked over and then wheeled into the ambulance where she was taken to hospital.

"I'll meet you there", Alfie said.

"Did you see what happened", Jack asked.

"She was with a friend but he ran away", Alfie replied.

Jack gave a half smile and got into the ambulance with his foster daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico left the flat after an argument with her mum and went to sit outside The Dog In The Pond. She looked at her phone when Alfie text her telling her about Jade's progress. Nico didn't quite know what to do. Kyrell appeared and smiled at her.

"Do I know you", Nico asked.

"Kyrell Jenkins", Kyrell replied.

"Oh yeah, we met at school. My ex boyfriend Dylan's last name was Jenkins", Nico replied.

"My brother, was such sad news when he passed away", Kyrell said.

"Dylan was your brother", Nico asked.

"Yeah", Kyrell replied.

Nico felt a little comfort sitting with Kyrell knowing he was Dylan's older brother. Kyrell got his phone out and showed her a picture of them together. Nico smiled and showed him pictures she had on her phone which is Dylan's old phone. Kyrell smiled as they looked through them together.

 **Author's notes: Sorry this chapter is very short**


	10. Chapter 10

Peri stormed out of the house with Cameron following her, it was obvious that they were having yet another argument. Kyrell was watching from a far as the father and daughter were arguing. Kyrell had gotten an idea in his head.

"PERI LOMAX COME BACK HERE", Cameron said.

"NO", Peri replied.

"PERI", Cameron said.

Peri walked away and Kyrell took no time in going to mess with her head. Kyrell sat next to Peri and smiled at her. She looked at him as he smiled. She awkwardly smiled back not quite knowing what else to do.

"What's up", Kyrell asked.

"Me and a boy called Tom made a mistake which resulted in me getting pregnant. I went to see Tom and my dad found out", Peri replied.

"Get him back", Kyrell replied.

"How", Peri asked.

Kyrell whispered in Peri's ear, she smiled and giggled and they went into the hutch where Peri went into the toilet's she shut the doors and then got her phone out placing it on the toilet seat before undoing her shirt. Outside Kyrell was laughing, he couldn't believe Peri was actually doing the plan he had come up with. Tony walked over to him as he was just standing there.

"You do know this is free seating", Tony said.

"Yeah, sorry my niece needed the toilet", Kyrell lied.

"How old is she if you can wait here", Tony asked.

"Sixteen", Kyrell replied.

Tony laughed. All of a sudden Kyrell got a text, Peri had sent him a nude photo. He then shared it round to everyone on his contact list before leaving The Hutch. Peri came out looking for Kyrell but he had gone. She tried to delete the photo but got it sent to her. Peri ran out crying, she ran home, once she arrived Tegan, Celine and Leela were looking at her shocked.

"How could you", Leela asked.

"What did I do", Peri asked hoping she hadn't seen.

"You sent a nude photo", Leela said.

"How do you know", Peri asked.

"I went to Celine's and Christabella recived the photo, her first vocal reply was how disgusting", Tegan said.

"Nude's are never a good idea Peri", Celine said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW", Peri shouted in anger.

"Because I sent some when I was your age", Celine said.

Celine burst into tears as Tegan comforted her friend. Peri ran to her room. She was embarrassed over what everyone now knew about. She went on to Facebook and saw her photo had been shared. She sat on her bad crying. This wasn't her. She came back down stairs. Leela looked at her and Cameron was now there. Peri took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Who told you to send it", Leela asked.

"WHO TOLD YOU", Cameron shouted.

"And don't lie", Leela replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied hoping her parent's would believe her lie.

Leela looked at Cameron as he looked as if he could kill either Peri or Chardonnay-Alesha. Cameron had gone into rage and left the house. About five minutes later he came back with Chardonnay-Alesha pulling her by her hair with John Paul in tow ready to save his niece. Cameron pushed the teenager over on to the floor. Chardonnay-Alesha was crying. Cameron tried to undress her.

"What are you doing", Chardonnay-Alesha asked frightened as she cried while he touched her.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT", Cameron shouted in anger.

"Cameron it wasn't her", Celine tried to say.

John Paul punched Cameron as he fell to the side he walked over to his niece to comfort her as Celine joined him and comforted Chardonnay-Alesha as Leela looked at Peri. Peri looked at her mum when all of a sudden Cameron got back up. He was suddenly hit round the head with a candle stick. Crystal revealed to be behind him. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at her sister who was panicking.

"Give me the candle stick", Chardonnay-Alesha said wiping her tears.

Everyone in the Lomax household just turned to look at the sisters. Leela looked at Peri wanting to know the truth about who really had told her to send the nudes after hearing from Celine it wasn't Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Crystal the candle stick", Chardonnay-Alesha. said.

"I can't, is he dead", Crystal asked.

"Well if he is I'm having last whack so it'll look like I did it, if anyone's getting arrested for this its me I'm the oldest therefore I will say it was me who hit him now hand me that stick", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Crystal handed her sister the candle stick as Chardonnay-Alesha hit Cameron. Leela got up and hugged Tegan. Celine and John Paul looked at Leela and Tegan trying to look sorry which was quite hard after what he just did.

"Uncle John Paul why have I been sent a picture of Peri with no clothes on, I don't like it", Crystal said.

"It was Kyrell Jenkins I'm so sorry", Peri said.

"I think it's Chardonnay-Alesha you better to apologising to", Leela said.

Peri went to walk over but Crystal stood their and put her arms out creating a barrier so Peri couldn't speak to her. Celine bent down to Crystal's size to try and explain that it was ok and Peri didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Peri just want's to say sorry", Celine said.

"How do you know", Crystal asked.

"I just do", Celine replied.

"Fine", Crystal replied.

She moved out of the way so Peri could apologise to Chardonnay-Alesha. She took a deep breath, she felt really bad for what her dad had just done and the lie she told causing it all to happen.

"I'm sorry", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha gave a half smile. Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha as they became friends again.


	11. Chapter 11

Peri walked to school alone, everyone she past was judging her, she could tell. Once she arrived she walked over to Nico but Nico got up and walked away and walked inside. Peri followed her. Nico had gone to sit with the others. Peri walked over.

"Hi guys", Peri said.

"Lets move", Christabella said.

Christabella got up as the others followed her. Peri started to cry as not even her friends wanted to sit with her anymore. She looked at Tom who wouldn't even look at her. Peri sighed.

"Tom", Peri said.

"Don't talk to me, I'm ashamed your my daughters mother, Steph is mine", Tom said.

Everyone walked away as Peri sat crying. From the corner of her eye she realized that someone had stayed with her. She looked up to see that it was Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri wiped her eyes and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to follow your sister", Peri asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha does not follow, I'm a leader", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"How", Peri asked.

"Well when I was born Carla and Christabella had no choice but to follow", Chardonnay-Alesha said making Peri laugh.

"You really do make me laugh in my worst times", Peri said.

The bell went and Chardonnay-Alesha put her arm out for Peri to link arms with her. Peri just looked up shocked. She looked at her and wiped away the last of her tears. She linked arms and they walked to lesson together. People stared and started laughing, some boys even made fun of her. As the laughter continued Peri felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just take a picture it'll last longer", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Not helping", Peri said.

"Oh yeah, sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They walked into class and Peri sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha, everyone just looked at them and started making fun of Peri. Nancy turned around but they wouldn't listen to her. All of a sudden Chardonnay-Alesha got up and everyone went silent as she looked across the room. Nancy sat down looking scared but relieved that she now had control over her class thanks to Chardonnay-Alesha. She sat back down as Nancy got back up.

"Thank you Chardonnay-Alesha", Nancy said.

She got on with her lesson and then Peri's biggest fear happened again, the school bell rang. Everyone left the classroom and then Peri, Chardonnay-Alesha waited for her out side the classroom. They went and stood outside together as people laughed at Peri. Heathcliff walked over and kissed his girlfriend. Peri gave a half smile as he hadn't said anything. Heathcliff ran away to play football.

"BYE THEN", Peri shouted.

"RUN FOREST RUN", Chardonnay-Alesha shouted.

Both Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha burst into laughter. They bunked off PE as none of them had their PE kits. They went and sat in the school's youth club with had sofa's in it. They sat on the red sofa. Back in PE the teacher asked where Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha were.

"Where are Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha", The teacher asked.

"Miss, Chardonnay-Alesha has a doctors appointment with Tallulah and Peri's bunking off", Christabella said covering for her sister.

"Why is Miss Lomax bunking", The teacher asked.

"She sent a nude photo so its not like we don't know what she looks like", Nico joked.

Back in the youth club Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha, she couldn't believe she had stuck by her even though she had lied and told her dad that Chardonnay-Alesha had told her to send them.

"You've been such a good friend today, thank you", Peri said.

"I know what its like, when I was thirteen, eight weeks pregnant and my bump first appeared I took a nude and sent it to Heathcliff, just it wasn't him it was a boy named Harrison and he sent it everywhere. I was alone, my sisters betrayed me and the picture broke the internet", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"That's made mine seem ok", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as they heard the girls playing football. Both girls looked at each other and agreed that being pregnant underage was better than PE. They spoke some more and Peri looked at her friend.

"I love you so much right now I could kiss you" Peri said.

"If we are going to kiss is their time to go and tell Heathcliff I'm turning lesbian", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Oh I do love you", Peri said.

"I'm mad. Bonkers. Off my head, but I'm the bestest friend you've ever had", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha hugged and headed to lunch.


End file.
